Konoha High
by B.C.Mack
Summary: Naruto parent’s have a tragic accident. He goes to live with his Godfather Jiraiya and Grandmother Tsunade. He has to attend highschool where he will meet new people and go on adventures. Strong Language will be used.
1. The Man with the Rifle

-Suna Road, 11:30pm Oct 9th-

Minato Namikaze was looking at the sight before him and this was one of the first times in his life that he was scared. His family was on a car ride from Suna located in the Land of Wind to there home in Konaha found in the Land of Fire. He was dealing with diplomatic matters while his wife Kushina and son Naruto joined him. Minato decided to drive back with his family for more quality time.

About two hours into the twelve hour car ride his front tire was shot, the car then spun out of control and ended up hitting a tree. A man with a loaded sniper rifle was now walking slowly towards him. Minato's legs were injured during the crash and he has a large wound on his forehead from hitting it against the steering wheel.

Minato looked to his right to see his wife dead on impact. He looks back to Naruto who has a small bruise on his forehead but is lucky still breathing. Being the genius he is Minato covers Naruto with a blanket he had on the dashboard. After that he then laid his head on the steering wheel to pretend to be dead but he wasn't so lucky.

"The Fourth Major of Konoha and his perfect family. How are you feeling? I hope you didn't hurt your head that badly." A man with an orange mask with one eye hole says in a sadistic tone. The man is wearing all black clothing but his jacket has red clouds on it. He casually leans into the car through Minato's cracked window.

"What do you even want?" Minato looks at the man with his dark blue eyes and his breath hitches slightly looking back into the red eye of his assailant.

"World domination, eternal riches, blah blah blah. You know just business." He takes his head out of the car and points his rifle into the vehicle then pulls the trigger twice. One for each parent and he looks at the blanket. Before he has time to inspect the car, another vehicle could be heard stopping. The man growls in frustration before taking off in the opposite direction.

'My mission was to kill the entire family. I missed the boy, well he won't cause too much further problems in the future.' the suspicious man thinks to himself. He hops on his motorcycle and takes off towards his next location Kiri the Land of Water.

Two figures, a man and woman slowly approach the car carefully. They seem to be very cautious. The woman is a bit more curious and looks at the bodies and flinches immediately.

"This is bad, this is very bad." The blue-haired woman with a flower in her hair says as she turns to an orange hair guy for comfort. The sight of murder doesn't sit well with everyone.

"Nagato. Call the Suna police." The orange haired man speaks.

"Already on it Yahiko," Nagato replies to his lifelong friend. He is still by their truck they only stopped because they saw that the car collided with the tree.

"Konan stay back I'm going to take a look," Yahiko says as he walks closer to the car. As he looks inside he sees who's inside, his eyes go wide when he recognizes who's in the car. "Guys I swear to Kaguya that's Konoha first family in there."

"Holy shit, we might be standing in a murder scene. Things like this aren't accidents you know. I was hoping we left this life behind when we resigned." Konan starts to panic.

"Help." A voice could be heard coming from the car. Yahiko acts quickly opening the back seat and moving the blanket to find a child. He lifts the child out and takes him away from the vehicle.

Konan kneels down to the child to look at his bruise mark. She checks his pulse and breathing to make sure it's stable. She takes off her scarf to tie around his head. Konan's hand gently rubs against the boy's whispers and he makes a slight moan.

"I hope he has other family and friends that will help him get out of this." Nagato says in a sober and thoughtful voice.

"What's this?" Yahiko ask his bestfriend in cutiousty.

"Pain." Nagato replies coldly.

-Suna Police Station, 4:35 am Oct 10th -

A woman with blonde hair, brown eyes, and very large bosoms walks into the police station. She has wrinkles in her face from worrying and her eyes were still red from crying. She misses her son and daughter in law but is focused on getting to her grandson Naruto. It took a whole five hours to get here.

Behind her was a tall, built man with freakishly long white hair. He wore a very expensive red jacket and old sandals from last decade. He just finishes staring at a nurse's curvy figure as they reach a counter.

"Tsunade Senju here to see Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade whispers nearly begging to be taken to him. The police officer ushers them to a room and allows them inside. There they find Yahiko and Nagato sitting on chairs near the bed, while Konan sitting on the bed with an unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto!" Tsuande nearly cries as she rushes over to her last living family member. Jiraiya walks over to speak to the three complete strangers who look very familiar for a very strange reason.

"Do I know you guys?" Jiraiya asks with a smile on his face as he's scratching his head. He's been through a lot of things and have met a lot of people.

"You was our lieutenant when we were in the army before you became the Secretary of Defense in Konoha." Yahiko gets up to shake his hand. Jiraiya smiles even brighter recognizing the faces now.

"Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. Some dangerous soldiers you guys were, sorry about the accident Konan I heard through H-Sama . Well as you can assume I'll be needing your help, in particular, Yahiko and Nagato. You two were always interested in solving mysteries." Jiraiya speaks in his more serious tone, Nagato nods.

"We will be back in about two weeks, we are going up to Taki to research a missing child incident. We will be happy to assist once we return." Nagato promises Jiraiya who doesn't look particularly happy but doesn't have much of a choice.

"Grandma Tsunade... is that you?" A weak voice could be heard. "Mom and Dad were killed, I was awake and heard it before I passed out. The man said something about business. I could've jumped out and try to stop him, dad could've still been alive." Tears begin to roll down Naruto face at an increasing rate. He wasn't sure how to feel. He should be sad, angry, depress, frustrated and upset at the same time. He just felt hopeless.

"Naruto calm down please." Tsuande consoles him she doesn't know what to say. She feels exactly the same way he does.

"I can't calm down I just lost my parents." Naruto begins to cry uncontrollably, he starts to hold Tsunade tighter who begins to cry as well.

"Naruto calm down now, you are going to drive yourself insane. You are a thirteen-year-old boy, your not a super strong ninja from one of those ridiculous anime you watch. You couldn't save your parents but I promise you. That I will find the person responsible for this and I will make them pay." Jiraiya says as he walks over to Naruto and looks him in his eyes. Naruto sees a single tear goes roll off Jiraiya eyes but that single tear means more to him than a thousand tears from everyone else.

"Believe it," Jiraiya says being the cheesy old man he is, he holds out his fist waiting for Naruto to complete it. Naruto smiles bright, his eyes close and his teeth show. That smile warms hearts, makes demon cries and the sun shine a bit brighter. The two of them even seem to glow as he gives Jiraiya a fist bump.

"Okay, let us get out of this sad place. I could go for a burger. My car is outside." Jiraiya smiles as he put Naruto on his back and then with his left hand grabs Tsunade's. After she gets up Jiraiya heads towards the exit. Before Jiraiya leaves, he hands Yahiko an envelope he fishes out of his jacket.

"You know the drill," Jiraiya smirks as he continues to walk out of the building. This is going to be Naruto's new life for now on. He has his Godfather Jiraiya his Grandmother Tsunade. And a whole new world.

**_Authors notes_**

**_"Not much to say really. Peace"_**


	2. Home Base

-Suna Road, 5:00 am-

"So basically you write porn in a book form and sell it to the many perverts of the world?" Naruto asks trying to understand what Jiraiya just explained to him.

"It's not porn, it's the greatest form of literature the world has ever seen you twerp." Jiraiya says as his grip on the steering wheel tightens in frustration. He can't believe this brat just blatantly disrespect his art, at least he didn't have a fetish for explosions and puppets because those types of people are weird.

"So is that how you are able to afford this expensive convertible car?" Naruto follows up ignoring the man's desperate plea.

Jiraiya sighs, this kid is just as stubborn as his mother. Kaguya knows that he couldn't take both of them nagging him at the same time. Minato was surely a durable guy, Jiraiya knows for sure he isn't.

"Yes Naruto. That's how Jiraiya makes his living. Even if it isn't the most appropriate line of work that there is out there for a man of his background." Tsunade adds as she is stares into the distance.

"Hey I'll have you know that my writing has even brought peace to rivaling nations. Even if it was by accident that one time." Jiraiya sulks a bit remembering that unfortunate situation.

"Whatever, I think I'll call you Pervy Sage. You know cause your old and wise plus your a super pervert." Naruto says smiling with his new bright idea.

Tsuande begins to laugh at her childhood friend to his expense. She even begins to cry at how funny it is. "The Great Jiraiya, the master of the female anatomy and the Pervy Sage." Tsunade mocks Jiraiya and begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay I understand that you write smut that makes a lot of money, but what else do you do Jiraiya." Naruto ask with sincere curiosity. He doesn't like his situation but he has to do with what he got. These are his last two family members. An old drunken lady fixated with her beauty and an old pervert with a hobby of writing porn.

"I am the Secretary of Defense of Konoha. You should've learned about me in damn school if you payed attention. From what he told me you only like basketball and ramen noodles." Jiraiya says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he liked it too before he got into politics. And I didn't go to school as you should've known, I was homeschooled." Naruto reminds Jiraiya.

"Can you two talk about this in the morning please? I'm trying to sleep and we still have like eight hours of driving left." Tsuande says as she tries to find a comfortable spot in the front-seat to lay down.

"No problem, how about we make it there in seven." Jiraiya puts on his devilish smile and shifts gears. The car jolts forward as Tsuande screams in fear for her life, Jiraiya laughs in enjoyment and Naruto screams in excitement this is going to be fun.

-Jiraiya's Residence, 12:05 pm-

"Holy shit. Why is this house so huge," Naruto exclaims. He could see a basketball court although it's only a half court , a swimming pool and a huge as trampoline. The house also looked very modern from the outside being painted white with black stained glass windows.

"Language Naruto." Tsunade scolds the boy and hits him in the head. "You're not going to have a dirty mouth like Jiraiya."

"Hurry up, let's go inside." Jiraiya speaks ignoring Tsunade's last comment. As they get inside Jiraiya shows Naruto his room. It's an orange room with crimson carpets. There is a picture of a great fox on the wall.

"I could have it redecorated for you if you want." Jiraiya asks the boy, this room always was weird to him but he's rarely ever home to deal with it.

"No thank you Pervy Sage. I think I'll be fine here. I actually like the orange." Naruto looks at the room and it feels right. "So if you're not home half of the time and Tsunade doesn't live here that means I'll be here by myself sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm always one phone call away and Tsuande will probably be over all the time now since your here. Her work is about three blocks away and her home is about five." Jiraiya explains putting a reassuring hand on Naruto shoulder.

"I think some of your personal belongings you keep in your room at the Hokage Tower I could get for you. You know to make you feel more at home." Jiraiya continues in his effort to cheer Naruto up.

Naruto embraces Jiraiya tightly, "I'll be fine you old pervert." Naruto begins to cry and let all the tears out.

"It's fine Naruto, I got you." Jiraiya says bringing the boy head into his shoulders. Tsuande watches on from a distance a bit envious that he breaks down around Jiraiya but not her.

'Jiraiya is a great guy, I don't know why I passed up on him. I mean I will forever love Dan but something about Jiraiya. It's not like I want to live here because my place is just as good but there's something he has that I just wish he could share with me forever. Naruto has it too, not this Naruto. He's a shell of his former self but kid Naruto. That smile could melt a demon heart on a rainy day.' Tsuande contemplates about her life decisions. Unbeknownst to her the other two person in the house are staring at her wondering why she's looking so down. Jiraiya obviously goes forward to make the first move.

"Hey sexy. You hungry because I could use a box of pizza if you want to go for it ." Jiraiya whispers in her eyes in a very seductive tone and snakes his hand around her waist. Shivers run down Tsuande spine as the blood flows towards her cheeks. She blushes a light red and tries to hide her face in her green jacket she has on.

"Whatever Pervy Sage. I guess I do not mind some pizza." Tsuande answers not turning her head towards him still hiding his blush.

"Hey Naruto, I know what you could do. You could go through the book on the table. I put some high schools information in some of them and pick one. Then when we return, we could decided on what high school you should attend." Jiraiya states as he motions Naruto to the folder on the dinning room table.

"Yeah, yeah old man." Naruto sighs as he sits to the head of the table and flips open the book. Naruto isn't interested in going to school to be completely honest with himself. Jiraiya has an amazing house with a beautiful view of Konoha. It has a movie room, a game room, a pool and a basketball court. Like he could become a rich, spoiled brat and play games all day.

'That's a horrible idea, I don't know how. But I know two things for certain. My mother would kick down the gates of heaven, walk down those stairs and politely beat my ass.' Naruto ponders his original idea. He shivers slightly thinking of what his mother would do to him if she dreamed that he had dropped out of high school.

"Bye honey." Tsunade ruffles Naruto hair as she goes out to the car with Jiraiya.

-Jiraiya's House, 1:00pm-

"We are back hunny." Tsunade calls out balancing two boxes of pizza in her hand.

"I want to go to Konoha high school." Naruto says with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hell no. I'm glad you actually read the entire book but I didn't think you were going to make it pass page ten. You are not going to a public school." Jiraiya said bluntly.

"But you said pick one. That's the one I decided to pick." Naruto retorts looks at the man with a pleading look.

"Why do you want to go there?" Jiraiya asks testing the boy.

"Well because they have Human Resources and the other courses I need to become Mayor." Naruto says with conviction. Jiraiya and Tsunade both tighten up at the job he wants to pursue.

"I don't mind the school that much. I'm pretty sure your Uncle Kakashi teaches at the school." Tsunade suggests while going over to Jiraiya to stroke his arm.

"I said no." Jiraiya repeats his decision with a stone cold glare.

"Well let's settle this in the only way how." Naruto stands up from the table and stares at Jiraiya. He knows this is going to be the most intense and epic battle of the year.

"One game only." Jiraiya retaliates, he won't ever lose to a brat.

-Ten minutes later-

"I can't believe I lost to the brat." Jiraiya cries out in a loud dramatic voice. Tsuande is next to him on the couch, rubbing his back trying to console him.

"I don't know why you thought you could've defeated him." Tsunade reasons with the man. "He's to strong I told you that there had to be another way."

"I've been practicing, I'm like a Legend. I've save many villages, made powerful comrades and unlocked powerful new form. And I lost to a kid." Jiraiya starts to monologue.

"You do know it was a game of checkers right." Naruto deadpanned at the two adults sitting in front of him, he shrugs is shoulder and picks up another slice of pizza. "Well Pervy Sage I guess I'm attending Konoha Highschool."


	3. Enters the New Kid

-Jiraiya's Home, 5:30 am-

Naruto woke up much earlier than he should have on this Monday morning,the sky is still dark with the sun peaking around the corner. He slides on his slippers and proceeds to walk towards his personal bathroom. He walks in and almost gasps, the bathroom is amazing. The bathroom is huge, about three persons could fit into the shower. There is a huge tub that could also be used as a jetcuzi, the white tiles gave the bathroom a very futuristic and modern atmosphere. After a quick shower and brushing his teeth, he wakes up fully. He goes into his room and looks at the great big orange fox painting on the wall.

'Today is going to be a great day no matter what. Believe it.' Naruto smiles to himself, he then puts on black short pants with black slippers. He decides to wear his a old black hoodie that has "Konoha" on the front of it with a white cap. On the front of the hat, there is a red swirl that he has no idea what it means but it's cool.

He puts only notebooks into his blue backpack, even though Jiraiya already purchased the books he'll need for the entire school year, but he doesn't know which books he needs in which days. Basically, he just doesnt want to break his back on the first day carrying so much books. He begins to walk out but grabs his orange lanyard with his house keys that he hangs on the back of his door. He puts his keys in his pocket but let the orange cord hangs out.

"Jiraiya! You home?" Naruto calls out to the older man, receiving no answer back, he heads towards the kitchen to eat breakfast. What he finds makes him chuckle to himself silently, Jiraiya is snoring at the dining room table with his fancy computer in front of him and papers everywhere. Jiraiya may be a pervert and a huge prankster, he was the hardest worker Naruto's dad knew. Minato would always tell Naruto to be like Jiraiya and his wife Kushina would always add in not to be like him all the way. Naruto sees the day's newspaper on the floor and bends over to pick it up. He decides to look at the headline and flinches slightly after reading it.

The title reads 'The Fourth Mayor of Konoha and his wife found dead'. Naruto begins to have flashbacks of the conversation that happened in the car, never forgetting the voice and tone in which the murderer spoke. His legs starts to shake uncontrollably and tears start to swell in his eyes. Naruto started to feel depress, angry, confused and frighten all at once. He began to feel hopeless. At this moment, Jiraiya slowly begins to stir and wake up, the sudden movement of Jiraiya getting up snapping Naruto out of his trance.

"Pervy Sage, you want me to walk to school today? The school isn't to far, I have the location on my phone." Naruto suggests not wanting to be a burden to the man. His father taught him morals, and his mother taught him how to treat others. Jiraiya was a single, successful man, with no care in the world who took this child into his home. The last thing Naruto wants to do is disappoint his parents and be a complete burden to Jiraiya.

"Of course not. What kind of Godfather would I be if I didn't drop you for the first day and then never again." Jiraiya replies smiling. The two walks outside and Naruto automatically heads towards Jiraiya's white convertible. He turns around when he realizes that Jiraiya isn't following him to the car.

"Nope, not that car. We are making a scene for your first day, so please get out of those rags and wear something flashy." Jiraiya says with a smirk on his face. He pulls out his garage opener and opens the middle garage. Naruto mouth drops opening looking at the greatness before him.

"I have the perfect outfit." Naruto says with a grin on his face, today is going to be a great day indeed.

-Konoha Highschool, 8:30 am-

"Welcome back to school. I hope you had an amazing break last week and that you actually studied the reason for the holiday. Apologies to all for meeting on the football field this morning, the gymnasium is under construction." Hiruzen Sarutobi the current principal of Konoha Highschool and retired Mayor of Konoha was giving a briefing to his student body. He loves his job to be a principal but with the recent, tragic news of Minato Namikaze death he will probably be recalled to office. "As with the reconstruction some classes have been reassigned to different locations. The notices are on the board ..."

A loud powerful engine could be heard roaring from a far, a moment later a blur could be seen coming through the front gates of the school. It zooms around the outside of the field until it finds the vehicle entrance of the field and drifts into the entrance.

A white 2019 BMW i8 with black highlights inclusive of a stripe down the middle of the car, drifts for a few seconds before coming to a complete stop in the middle of the field. Hiruzen smirks as he knows who has just arrived and can't believe that one man could be so vain. But then again, Jiraiya is going to treat the boy like the son he never had so Hiruzen has no reason to complain.

As if on cue a blonde boy with a cool ass orange hoodie steps out of the vehicle. The hoodie had an amazing orange fox head on the front of the hoodie, with black flames on the hood. The boy had an expensive brand of black colored sneakers on his feet, complimented perfectly by nicely fitted black joggers. His blonde wasn't to bright but not to dark, almost the perfect shade of gold. He had cute whisker marks on both of his cheeks that were sporting a small blush from the amount of people paying attention to him.

To end this overdramatic description the boy had the most beautiful pair of eyes known to man kind. Like his eyes were ripped straight out of an anime's main character eyes. His blue eyes sparkles in the sun slightly that seem to emit happiness around the boy. Even some of the female teachers looked excited at this new student.

"Well I guess I'll introduce our new student to the school. His name is Naruto Namikaze, so be sure to make him feel welcome to the school. You are apart of a family kid, we are the Konoha High Ninjas and you are the newest member." Hiruzen monologues into the mic he was speaking out of.

Naruto smiles brightly at that statement and this cause some of the girls eyes to break the laws of physics. This caused some of their eyes to turn heart shaped, others to increase in size out of proportion and even a few to fly out of their sockets and return.

"He's so cute." A random girl with green hair and orange eyes says.

"Do you see those whiskers?" Another girl with red hair and glasses screeches as she looks at her friends who nod in agreement.

"He's not to bad for you Ino." A pink haired girl looks at her blonde bestfriend with a evil smile on her face. She sat to the bottom of the stands with her class.

"Oh wow, how nice of you to offer him so willingly. Would it have to deal with the fact that you want Sasuke to yourself forehead?" Ino replies to Sakura. The boy sitting on Ino's left let out a quiet sigh as he mumbles words under his breath. "What are you sighing about now Shika?"

"Well maybe if you guys weren't so loud, you would notice that he just got placed into our home room." Shikamaru says lazily not paying to much attention to the girls on his right. He sticks his hand into his best friend Choji's bag of chips to get a few, being outside is take too much energy for Shikamaru liking.

"Isn't that the Secretary of Defense Mr.Jiraiya?" Choji says spotting the man exiting the car and walking over to Naruto.

"Yeah it is, seems like he have a son or something." Kiba inserts to the conversation as Hiruzen approaches the duo down on the field.

"They are so youthful, I have to go meet him." Lee wearing a green jump suit leaps out his seat and prepares to break of in a sprint to go meet him. But a girl with a bun sits him back down.

"As long as my name is Tenten, you are not going down to the field to embarrass our homeroom. " Tenten says as she pinches Lee's ear, keeping this energetic ball still is almost a near impossible task.

"Can you guys just not embarrass me for once?" A long haired boy sighs as he facepalms.

"Come on Neji, don't be a stick in the mud." Kiba pats Neji on the back as he is sitting in the row right behind him.

Shino adjusts his shades before he speaks to his friend, "I don't think that you should touch Neji. He is not the kindest of persons." Shino reminds Kiba.

"So is anyone going to acknowlged that he is the son of the Fourth?" Hinata whispers out loud to anyone. The whole class stops and gasps, how could they be so inconsiderate and forgetful. Hinata recognized him because she got to meet him once and she will never forget it.

"Good job Hinata, at least someone is paying attention to details ." Kakashi Hatake the teacher of the class speaks. "Yes, that is the son of the Fourth Mayor of Konoha. He is in our class because I personally requested it, so if you can make him feel comfortable for me please," The whole class all looked flabbergasted, Mr.Hatake never showed any emotions about anything really. But for those two sentences he seemed so sincere and serious. They are all broke out of there trance by the arrival of two persons.

"Good afternoon Class 12, Naruto is joining your class. Naruto this is your teacher Mr.Hatake and these are your classmates. I'll let your teacher introduce you to the class, I have to go to a meeting. You could always come to me if you need something." Hiruzen states before he makes his exit.

"Naruto ? Do you remember me?" Kakashi looks at the boy with his one good eye. He was nervous talking to the boy hoping that he remembered him.

"Of course I do, it's been a while Uncle Kakashi, or do you prefer ANBU dog?" Naruto jokes and smiles at Kakashi to makes him feel better. Kakashi sees that bright smile and remembers Minato. Kakashi's mouth is covered by the mask he wears to cover his eyes but his one visible eye is showing his genuine smile and happiness.

Naruto realized that he fucked up with the heartmelting smile. He looks up and sees a stampede of fangirls running towards him, with fire in their eyes. Naruto shuts his eyes and prepares himself for the physical pain he was about to endure. He waited a couple of seconds but then open his eyes because the pain never arrived. Naruto looked up to see a girl in black heels, a short jean skirt and a small purple croptop to complete her oufit. She has blonde hair just like Naruto but not as bright as his own, Her hair was long and in a cute ponytail. She screamed badass and Naruto was liking the way she defended him.

"Hey! You dumb bitches, get lost now. Naruto is in my homeroom now which means he's my classmate, not yours. So I ask that if you have a problem with that , please come and take it up with my girls and I. We would love to see you try." Ino snarls at the fangirls, with Sakura and TenTen backing her up.

As the girls are arguing and bickering Naruto trips backwards trying to walk away from the situation slowly and lands on his butt.

A boy with almost the identical outfit to Naruto but with a Blue Hoodie with a purple samurai on the front instead of the fox walks over to Naruto. He was handsome, had jet black hair and an aura of superiority. He streches his hand toward Naruto, "My name is Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. What's yours again?"

"Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze." The blond smirks as he grabs Sasuke hand to help him up. A great day indeed.


End file.
